


a prelude to double dates

by xslytherclawx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Coming Out, Community: purimgifts, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Minor Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Elsa has some news for Anna.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	a prelude to double dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/gifts).



“You’re probably wondering why I asked to speak with you.”

That’s the exact moment when it hits Anna that this is not a normal visit. “Not really? I mean, we see each other all the time. Not as much as we  _ used _ to when you were queen, but we definitely see each other a lot. It’s a lot, right? I mean, not that I’m complaining! I’m not!”

Elsa laughs. “You’re right. We do see each other a lot. But I didn’t ask Olaf or Kristoff to come today for a reason.”

That’s not that weird, either. They  _ are _ sisters, after all. Sometimes they have girls-only nights. Honeymaren joins in a lot. Anna likes her; she can see why Elsa does, too. They kind of balance each other out.

“Okay…” Anna says. “Well, whatever it is, I’m ready. Unless it’s another big adventure, in which case I should probably at least send a note back to the palace. It’s not that I don’t trust Kristoff, but keeping an eye on Olaf and Sven is kind of a full-time job.”

“It’s not an adventure,” Elsa says.

“Oh. Okay. Well, what is it?”

There’s a million things it could be, and she  _ wants _ to guess, but she has a feeling Elsa just wants to tell her.

Elsa blushes; she’s so pale that it’s completely unmistakeable. “I, um. I kind of started seeing someone, actually.”

“Oh! Good for you!” Honestly, for a while, she kind of wondered whether Elsa would  _ ever _ date anyone. Not that there’s anything wrong with that; Anna knows  _ she’s _ always wanted to fall in love, but she also knows that not everyone does. “Do I know who it is?”

Elsa’s blush deepens. “You’ve met them…”

Anna frowns, trying to piece it together. “Well, it can’t be Ryder…”

Elsa laughs, but there’s something  _ off _ about it.  _ “Definitely _ not Ryder.”

“Then who is it?”

Elsa doesn’t exactly meet her eyes. She takes a deep breath, mutters something to herself about how she can do this (and Anna agrees; Elsa can do it!), and says, “It’s Honeymaren?”

Anna’s pretty sure Elsa meant to say it as a statement of fact, not a question, and she can tell how tense Elsa is. Weird. “But that’s great!”

Elsa looks like she doesn’t totally believe her. “Really?”

“Of course! I love you, and I really like Honeymaren, and you two are  _ so _ good together! And besides, we’re half Northuldra and half Arendellian, so when you think about it, it kind of makes sense that you’d be with a Northuldra while I’m engaged to Kristoff. Oh! Kristoff’s gonna love this! If you and Honeymaren get married, that would make him and Ryder brothers, too, right? I mean, I know he has a big family  _ anyway, _ but he and Ryder really get along. So I think that’d be good. Does Ryder know?”

“Um, no. No one knows. I wanted to tell you first, because… well, you’re my sister.”

Anna loves her so much she could burst. It’s hard to believe that they spent so long separated from each other. So long isolated.

She can’t take it anymore; she rushes to give Elsa the biggest hug she can manage. “I am  _ so _ happy for you! You deserve it!”

“Thanks,” Elsa says softly into her hair.

Anna pulls away after a moment. “And you two are going to be  _ such _ a cute couple. Oh! And we can double date! Officially, I mean. I guess we kind of double dated anyway, but now we’ll know. I mean, once you tell Kristoff. I won’t tell him. That’s not my secret to tell.”

“Actually… I wanted to tell everyone tonight. Get everyone together for a big dinner, and… just come out with it.”

Anna grins. “I think that’s a  _ great _ idea! Everyone is going to be  _ so  _ happy for you!”

Elsa smiles. “Thanks.”

“Of course. You’re my  _ sister.” _ It hits her then. “Oh my god, if you marry Honeymaren, then I’ll have  _ another _ sister! And a brother!”

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself,” Elsa says. She’s obviously trying to keep her tone dry, but she can’t exactly manage it.

“If you hurry, we could have a double wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> image description: a picrew icon of Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. [picrew link.](https://picrew.me/image_maker/582810/)


End file.
